Girlie (The Freelancer Archives)
"The others?" "Yeah, the others. So we can welcome you." "Welcome me to what?" "Welcome you to the Insurrection." ''- Girlie welcomes Rookie'' Girlie is the first Insurrectionist introduced in Red vs. Blue The Freelancer Archives. Series creator Agent_Rhode has confirmed that Girlie well play a relatively large role in the Insurrection storyline and will, quite early on, be motivated into destroying Project Freelancer. Role in the Plot 'Stealing the Rookie' Girlie arrives at the 'Briar Rose' secret UNSC training facility where she had been tasked by the Insurrection to recruit a new elite. Finally she awaits for him to pass her (concealed within a broom closet) in the hallway. She immediately restrains and silences him before an alarm is raised. However, an alarm does eventually sound and Girlie is forced to evacuate the Rookie out of the compound. After a large gunfight with other UNSC soldiers Girlie escapes out the emergency exit where she meets up with Archer who is driving a warthog as an evacuation vehicle. 'Return to Longshore' Having successfully kidnapped and recruited The Rookie; the three plus another Insurrectionst, Sleeves, are on board an Insurrectionist naval ship 'The Turtle' where they plan on taking The Rookie to the main Insurrection base to meet the leader. Sleeves had left to Longshore hours before Archer, Rookie and Girlie did. Upon arrival they were met by Red, Blades and Sleeves once more who escorted them inside to Crowe, the leader and Deadshot. But the greetings didn't last long because Hawke burst in with both Sharkface and Bowman announcing that The Covenant had taken one of their forts. Appearance 'Physical Appearance' Girlie has long blonde hair, similar to that of Allison. She also has light green eyes, much like Agent Carolina. However, she is rarely seen without a helmet and often wears a helmet to fide her facial features. 'Combat Armor' Girlie's combat armor consists of an OSDT Helmet, and thin armor to help with manouverability. Her armor colors consist of Red primary colors, Black secondary colors and Black armor details. List of Injuries Girlie has not Yet Received Any Injuries. Personality Girlie appears somewhat arrogant, or at least easily annoyed. This is shown through her interactions with the Rookie in Killed in Action. In this episode time and time again she puts down the Rookie when something doesn't go according to plan. Skills and Abilities Girlie is shown to be an exceptional fighter, much like many of the other characters in Red vs. Blue The Freelancer Archives. She is skilled with her primary weapon, her Machetes. She is also quite talented in the way of leadership, knowing how to escape dangerous situations. Relationships 'The Rookie' Girlie at first shows a dislike towards the Rookie. This could be because of one of two things: she feels she had wasted much time stalking the Rookie to see whether he is a capable fighter; or she notices he is not as skilled a fighter as she is and is quite angered that he is so weak when the two are facing dangerous situations. It is suggested the two may develop a friendship as Rookie has not yet shown why he would be the appropriate choice of Insurrection Elite when there are others more skilled than he. 'Archer' Archer's relationship with Girlie has not fully been explored. It is shown they have a friendly relationship as there is little second guessing between each other's actions. This is with the exception of the first time Archer meets (and saves) the Rookie. In this circumstance he wonders whether or not Girlie has made the right choice in personnel descisions. This is further emphasised by Girlie's annoyed expression towards Archer and Rookie's bickering. 'Blades' Blades identifies himself to Rookie as Girlie's girlfriend. Their relationship has not fully been explored and it seems more that he treats Girlie as more of a trophy than anything else. 'Red' Girlie and Red are good friends despite showing a competitive relationshp filled with plenty of smart and rude remarks. Trivia *Girlie made an appearance in Rooster Teeth's Red vs. Blue Season 10. She was among the first of the Insurrectionists to be introduced.